Music of Midnight
by SplashofColour
Summary: Edward wasn't bargaining on making anybody mad and certainly not on putting them in the hospital. But some things do happen. What will he do about it?
1. Sparkling Guys Are Created Out of Rock

Hi. I'm Jaz. You don't know me, and you'll probably never meet me. I know I'm starting to sound all sci-fi right now, but I swear it's not a sci-fi thing. Though it does certainly test reality.

I'm writing this not because you need to know, but because I think my story is something special that people should know about. Hell! It's not like I'm special, but he is!

I guess it started the day we met. I wasn't in school, because I hated school with a passion. It wasn't so much the learning as the stupid idiots who hindered my learning. Instead, I was slinking around town on the dreariest day known to man. The sky looked like God was glaring at it, but the rain was holding off for now. My destination was a small cafe down the road. I knew the owner, Jim, kept his mouth shut about my excursions from school even when I skipped out halfway through the day.

Don't get me wrong! I'm not a bad kid. I just get a thrill at escaping that brick prison they generously term 'school'. This is exactly what I had done today.

"Jim," I yelled as I stepped into the little cafe and heard the bell tinkle above me.

"Yeah!" The voice came from the back of the kitchen where I knew he would be. "I'll get it!"

I smirked and slid into my favorite booth against the back wall underneath the poster of Underworld. I admired Selene which was the reason that, out of all the movie memorabilia decorating this place, I sat here.

Jim bustled out carrying a vanilla milkshake and a plate of fries.

"Hey, Jaz," he smiled as he sat teh shake down on the table. "Preparing for those days after graduation?"

I grinned. Jim may not be remotely near my age, but he had a sense of humour. "Naw. You know me, Jim. I would never skip school like that."

He winked. "I know."

The bell tinkled, and Jim left to tend to the customers. I didn't concern myself with his disappearance. He always seemed to pop back up. I sipped the mikshake and minded my own business. That was when I felt the chill crawl up my spine. I knew that tingle. Danger. My anit-drug.

I looked around the shop until my eyes rested on the customers. It was a group of boys. They were unusual to say the least. All three were dressed lightly, t-shirts, jeans, and jackets. They were joking around like normal boys and being foolish in general, so I don't know why I got that danger vibe from them.

I turned back to my milkshake but couldn't help glancing back at them. They were HOT, and I was a girl still. It seemed like they came in three sizes. One boy was lean and flexible with flashy movie star blonde hair. Another had golden brown hair that stuck up in mini-spikes along his forehead. Lastly, there was a brute but not in a bad way. He was the hottest brute I'd ever seen.

The bronze one suddenly smiled and elbowed the brute in the ribs. They whispered heatedly for a moment before the brute glanced at me.

I admit I seem a bit punkish. I call it like it is and dress as I please. If that happens to be labeled 'punk', then so be it. I mean, the sky is sky and crap is crap. A brute walking toward me is a brute walking toward me. So, I did what I do best. I drank my milkshake and glared.

The bronze haired boy's smile twitched. I almost swore he knew what I was thinking. Lord, please help him if he does. If someone were to read my thoughts, he had better want a beating. Bronze's (as he is now dubbed) smile died. Gosh! It wasn't like I was super human or anything. He smiled again. Turd.

"Hey," said the brute above me.

I glared at him while noisily slurping my milkshake until I had sufficiently froze my brain to near extinction. "Hey, yourself."

He slid into my booth. MINE. Did I mention the number of people I had beat for such an offence?

"Punk?" he asked in a playful manner.

Oh, no, he didn't! He did NOT just labe me! Hell, I'll kick Beastboy's butt to high heaven for that! He must've see the fire in my eyes. I am one of the easiest people in the world to read, but this fact just made him smile wickedly.

It happened so fast. Bronze lept up and shouted something as my hand connected with Beastboy's pretty nose that sat right below those playful golden eyes.

The pain! Oh, God, save me! The Pain! I couldn't scream. It was too bad. I had no air! I 'm suffocating! Bronze covered my mouth. I saw him through bleary eyes. He was holding his nose. A light tap on my head then blackness. Glorious blackness. . .

--

Beep. . . Beep. . . Beep.

The continuous sound pestered me. It was loud and obnoxious. I tried to lift my hand to whack my alarm clock, but my arm was too heavy and just kind of overall floppy.

"Ah," I heard a voice say. "She's waking up."

I hate assumptions, so I naturally quieted my body into stillness.

"Hmmmm. I could've swore she was coming too," said the same voice.

"Don't assume things," said a flatter voice.

A smile almost split my lips. Great minds think alike.

"Too bad Edward isn't here. He could tell for sure."

Edward? The doctor?

"Jasper, what happened?"

"Edward had the bright idea to have Emett bug her, and naturally, he offended her." It was my fellow great mind speaking.

"Didn't you see where this was going?"

"No," he answered truthfully. "Her moods changed pretty fast. Besides, it was entertaining."

It seems like my 'Great Mind' was just as annoying as everything else. I pretended to finally 'awake'. I wanted these jerks out of my room. . . wherever I was. I stretched and opened my eyes lazily. They widened in surprise.

I had a movie star and an absolutely gorgeous doctor in my room. And me only in a hospital gown. I tried to think of something to say but came up with only a lame question.

"Why am I here?"

Of course, I knew why I was in the freakin' hospital! I punched the brute, and instead of being soft and pliable like a normal human being, he had to be a freakin' rock!

"You fell, dear," said the doctor gently.

"What?!"

"You reached to punch one of my boys, but you must've slipped and fell. You unconciously braced for the impact and shattered some of the bones in your wrist."

"No! That's not it!"

I searched my memory. That wasn't what happened! I accept that I'm not the strongest person in the world or have the greatest memory, but I'm sure of it! I felt skin before. . . the pain. Smooth unimaginably perfect skin. . .

"You may be confused. That kind of pain and trauma sometimes causes hallucinations. Combined with the anestesia, it's certain."

I turned to the movie star with a much calmer attitude but a still thoroughly confused mind. "Why are you here?"

He opened his mouth but was cut off by the doctor.

"My sons wanted to make up for the stress their meddling caused you."

"I want to hear it from him," I said without taking my eyes off of my movie star.

The doctor shrugged and nodded.

"I'm Jasper," said the movie star. I felt this was a fitting beginning after all the trouble they had caused. I should at least get a name. "We're visiting from another town right now. We really didn't mean to cause you all this trouble, but we figured paying your medical bills was the least we could do. That was a nasty fall."

"Liar," I practically shouted. "You and I both know I punched Beastboy, and he turned out to have the density of a brick wall!"

I noticed 'Jasper' twitch an eyebrow, buy my rant was far from over.

"You and ol' Bronze just sat your butts over there and let it happen! I bet you even flew in Doc over her from wherever the-heck-your-from to patch me up, so I wouldn't sue you till all you had left was the clothes on your back! Do you have a posse of lawyers outside that need to talk to me as soon as Doc says I'm free?! Because, Jasper, if that's even really your name, I am not going to stand for it! I want out now!"

After saying this, I huffed noisily and turned to the grueling work of extracting an IV from my person.

"Hey! Hey! Careful."

I felt Doc's gentle touch as he properly and delicately extracted the IV from my arm. It was cold, his touch, but so very relaxing. My eyes snapped open as I began to focus a bit better,a dn the very air seemed to shine brighter. The smooth perfect skin touching mine. The same perfect skin. . .

"You're just like Beastboy," I whispered.

Doc looked at me dubiously. "I beg your pardon?"

"Your so-called son that I punched," I explained recklessly. I could still feel the danger pulsing through me, and it only fueled my daring nature.

"Emett? I would say so," he said gently. "He is my son, after all."

"Hmm," I said. "Emett. Well, that turd owes me an apology."

"I'm sure he does," said the doctor.

I didn't know what else to say. The doctor just seemed to absently agree to everything. Jasper just didn't care. I wondered vaguely if he might know something more. I stayed silent for once.

--

I must've slept. I do that when I'm bored. The sound I woke to was footsteps. I know that seems strange, because tons of people walk by a hospital room, but these footsteps were bold and a bit. . . I don't know. Dangerous?

When he walked into my room, I was strangely calm and collected. It happens on rare occasions.

"Hey," he said in the most sheepish and guilty voice I have ever heard.

I immediately assumed he was just being an ass since that's what all guys are doing when they sound that severely guilty, though he did look sincere. I hoped his father had at least taught him to have a conscience if not manners. "Well? How about an 'I'm sorry'?"

"You know my Dad chewed me out about this," he said like I actually cared. "He wanted me to come in and beg for forgiveness on my hands and knees, but I think that would be too formal. Don't you agree?"

"Quite the contrary," I said with a totally serious face. "I find that very fitting." I had always wanted ot see a stuck up brat kneel before me, much more so if he looked like he was carved by freakin' Michealangelo! God bless you, Micheal!

He laughed! Beastboy laughed at me! I don't mean a 'ha ha' laugh. I mean an 'I'm gonna fall on the floor and die' laugh. I bet you're thinking 'Holy crap! She's gonna blow up and try to kick his butt again!' Guess what? I didn't. I do have some self control, you know.

I waited a few moments before saying testily, "Are you done yet?"

He sat down in nearby armchair with that grin still pasted to his face. "Sorry about all that." His grin was too infectuous.

I couldn't help it. I know my face turned a curious shade of red that I hated. This hadn't happened since kindergarten when I though Mark Stone looked cute in his pull-ups. I pushed him into the basket of LEGOs for inspiring such thoughts in my young self.

"Not good enough," I said through gritted teeth.

He looked surprised, but I was surprised at myself as well. Inspiration is a dangerous thing. He felt guilty, and I could use that.

"Tell me the truth," I said. "Jasper and Doc say I fell, but I don't believe them. Tell me what happened."

I admit that was a little bit daring, but if I wasn't daring, there wouldn't be a story. He looked pained. Maybe torn. I don't know.

The clouds parted, and a shaft of sunlight pierced through the sky. It was divine intervention. It had to be. The sunlight hit him for a split second then was swallowed right back up in the dark sky.

"Wow," I said. "Either my mind just played a very strange trick on me, someone has doused you with glitter, or you just sparkled insanely."

I'm inclined to think the latter. My mind doesn't play tricks like that as I'm more likely to hallucinate a juggling panda than a sparkling man, or some glitter salesman offered Beastboy a free sample. I can't see someone pouring glitter on such a brute much less Beastboy allowing someone to do that. Therefore, Beastboy sparkles. Alot.

Ever heard of the brains and brawn theory? Well, I think that was what was happening here. Beastboy obviously had the brawn therefore no brains. Quick answers that are actually smart were quite hard to come by.

"I was attacked by a glitter salesman," he said with a totally straight face.

"Yeah right," I said. "And Jasper is really Tom Cruise, Bronze is a taco-holic, and Darth Vader is your father."

Beastboy smiled. "Of course!"

I was about to go psychotic ninja on him when a knock sounded at the door. It was Bronze.

"What do you want?!" Misdirected rage?

"I would appreciate it if you didn't inflict pain on my sibling."

"How long have you been standing there like a crappy statue?!"

"What can I say? I'm the guard."

I hated these people. There were all freakin' spies! I wanted to leave quite badly, but there was no way I was going to waltz out of the hospital much less this room in only a hospital gown. I had no desire to be ogled. Bronze grimaced.

"You should probably stay awhile," he said.

I also had no desire to listen to a turd talk incessantly. The question was: Which fate is worse?

"Don't worry. I'll be quiet," he said.

"Hmph." I suppose the former is worse.

"Where's Jasper," asked Beastboy. I suppose the right thing to do would be to refer to him as Emett, but I've never been into stuff that's right and proper. Besides, Beastboy owed me. He would make a great slave.

"What," asked Beastboy as he looked at Bronze with suspicion.

"If only you knew. . ."

May God punish you for unfinished sentences, Bronze! He was too secretive, but he was comfortable about his secrets. It couldn't be a guilty type of secret. Maybe he was in a cult along with the rest of his whacked family. An absurd picture of them dancing around a campfire singing chants popped into my mind. Yep. That had to be it.

Bronze suddenly couldn't contain some sort of odd joy and burst out laughing. I had the unique sense that it was because of something that happened yesterday. He laughed harded.

There is somethint way wierd with that freak. It's almost like he is reading that little ticker tape I call my mind. Yes, there was definitely something odd going on with these freaks. It was right then and there that I decided I would find out what exactly was going on.

I guess that's how it all started. You probably don't want to be bored by me any longer, so just go on with life. Maybe you don't need to know about all those secret predators out there. I mean, if you get caught, what are you going to do about it?


	2. Count On Hot Guys Being Annoying

Ok! So, for those of you who don't know (though why anyone would read chapter two before chapter one, I don't know. Maybe you'll find out there is a reason they are numbered so) in the previous chapter of my existence, I vowed to overthrow a group of hot cult attending men because of the hell they put me through. I broke my hand by punching a rock-man that I unlovingly call Beastboy, and I was tossed into a hospital. Currently, I'm making a career in being a lab rat.

By lab rat, I mean Bronze was giving me this Evil Turd/Demon Spawn look, and Beastboy just looked kind of curious. Or clueless. You pick.

"Excuse me," I said in an annoyed voice. "Do I have to wear a hospital gown for the rest of my life, or can someone get me some decent clothes?"

Bronze glared a moment more before tossing a cell phone to Beastboy. "Call her."

"Huh? Oh. Sure!" See what I mean? (Refer to Chapter one's brains and brawn theory.)

Beastboy strutted out of the room like he was hot stuff, which he was, but there was no way I would tell him that. His already swollen head might burst from the sheer pride of another human being proclaiming his awesome-ness. Of course, since he left, I was alone with the hot Demon Spawn of Doom. My guard was a little too good.

"Edward," he said.

"What?"

"My name is Edward."

"And you are telling me this why?"

"I would like you to refer to me as such."

I guess he had heard me refer to him as 'Bronze' while he was standing outside the door spying. I suppose he has nothing better to do than spy on an innocent girl. Isn't that what cultists are for? He pulled up a chair and plopped his smexy self down in it.

"Perhaps you have questions. . . " He looked tired and annoyed.

The Dear Lord has blessed me with a willing victim finally! "Why do you insist on lying to me? Is Edward really your name?"

"Long and complicated story. And, yes, in fact, my name is Edward and will always be," he said.

"Aha," I crowed. "You have been lying to me!" I had a feeling that Edward was inwardly kicking himself. Oh well! It serves him right!

"I never said we were lying. Just that it was complicated."

"Oh, shove it!" He was just trying to play those little mind games with me. "If you won't tell me the real deal, then why even ask if I have questions?" It was almost like he was trying to keep me from something or throw me off track.

"You seem like a good kid," he said.

Be still, oh, warm fuzzies in my stomach! Stupid Edward certainly doesn't like you like that! Why, his perpetual glorious-ness probably wants a cookie! That's why he's giving you those positively adorable puppy eyes!

Edward opened his mouth to speak again, but my nurse bustled in.

"Hello, Jaz," she smiled.

And that was where my interaction with the nurse ended. She was too busy ogling Edward to notice that I was over here starving, dehydrated, and in desperate need of Tylenol. He was hot, but I was her job! After simpering, sighing, and flirting enough to make any normal human being sick, she left right after she slipped Edward her phone number which he promptly threw away.

"I'm sure she'd be delighted if you called her," I pointed out.

"Guarding a kid like you is hard enough without trying to make social calls at the same time."

Little smart-aleck! He didn't look to be much older than me. Alright, so maybe two years at the very most. I was sixteen going on seventeen. Heck! He didn't even look like he had ever finished High School!

My stomach interrupted my thoughts with the most horrid sound known to man.

"Hungry?" He grinned. "Want me to get you something?"

"What about guard duty," I mumbled.

"Emmett will be here in a minute. Do you want something or not?"

I stuck out my tongue. "Subway. Meatball Marinara. All the way."

"Got it."

He began to leave as soon as Beastboy entered.

"Where are you going," he asked. "She'll be here soon."

"Food," he said as if that was all the explanation needed.

Beastboy seemed to understand this as least. He sat down in the customary chair for talking to the prisoner (AKA me). He set his hands on his knees and stared at me.

You know how some people will look at you and 'undress' you with their eyes? Well, that's what he was doing except he was only looking at my eyes, and he was undressing my soul which I didn't like at all. It was my soul, and he had no business butting into it. I turned my back to him. I heard him chuckle and lean back in his chair.

After awhile, I deemed him worthy to look at again. He lay back like some sort of picturesque mannican. His light skin barely reflecting the hospital lights. The a bit more than slightly ripped jeans hugging his legs just right. The long sleeved maroon shirt barely rising as he breathed. All in all, he looked damn fine!

Dear Lord! Someone like that shouldn't put people in hospitals! I find that fact quite insulting. What else could I do but poke him? He shouldn't be getting a peaceful sleep while I'm being ravished by his fine-ness!

I slid my hand onto his kness where the jeans were almost ripped in two and had to pause for a moment. His skin was silky but firm. It was wierd. I swore he had a gallon of lotion at home reserved for just one of his knees. No wonder he was too conceited for his own good!

I came in for the kill. I aimed at a suspicious sag in his shirt and fired at the alleged fat roll. Not even an angel is too skinny for a mini fat roll!

Oh God, he's not an angel! He's a bloody demon! I poked, or more or less touched him, and my finger nearly bent in two separate parts! At least, it happened in a hospital. I didn't squeak or whine, but I swear my eyes bulged a couple feet out of my head.

He cracked an eye open, and that annoying cocky grin slid across his face. "Did you want revenge again," he teased.

That cocky little - AAAAGH!!!! I can't stand him! How dare he have both a nose _and_ abs of steel! The human populace should have only one body part of steel as a natural rule. Does he think he's freakin' Superman or something?!

His smile broadened. "Keep it up, and I might have to watch you for years. How many bones you wanna break?"

"It's all your fault," I spat.

"My fault?" He pasted a look of total innocense on his face. "How could it be my fault?"

"You're infuriating!" I was so mad that I'd progressed to standing on the hospital bed with clenched fists. Forget the stupid hospital gowns!! Beastboy needed to get back in his place! "Just because you are super hot and have abs of steel that look suspiciously like fat rolls does not give you a right to sit there smiling like a complete idiot!" I huffed awhile in anger.

"That's a new one."

I looked at the vermin that had dared to speak.

"Didn't know I had fat rolls of steel," he smiled slyly.

Rockman or not, I leaped at him and ended up hitting stone and getting sucked into a huge bear hug by a cold laughing beast. Today was definitely not my day.

I heard a knock on the door.

A woman cleared her throat before speaking. "Am I interrupting something," she said as she raised her eyebrows.

I don't think I have ever been happier to see another human being. The rage I'd had in me when he had hugged me had quickly died due to lack of air.

"Hey, Alice," he grinned. "Just preventing my toy from causing further damage to herself."

Alice frowned briefly. "No need for that. As soon as we get a finger brace on her, she'll be fine."

How the heck did she know that?! I'm sure she wasn't there when I jumped - Ahem! - Emmett. Wait a second! Toy?! I am not a freakin' toy!! He'll be better off once he gets that idea out of his head.

Alice was pushing Emmett out the door. I don't have any idea how the little woman was able to push the Rock.

"Now, Emmett," she said sternly. "You're not allowed in here. Girl time!" She slammed the door in his face.

Despite myself, I found that I was beginning to like her.

"You're not going to like what I brought you," she said matter-of-factly.

I raised my own eyebrows as I somehow got the idea that she knew what I would like but bought what I wouldn't anyway. But that was totally absurd! It wasn't like she'd even met me before or anything.

She was right though. She dumped out two shopping bags full of clothes that were obviously too pink, too bright, and were too much for me to wear at once. She held up a pink halter top.

"Now, you need to understand the concept of layering your clothes," she said in a teacherly voice.

"I layer," I replied brusquely. "Just not ridiculously bright colors."

"Black and white are prison colors."

"I like to call them 'earth' colors."

"Sweetie, you're not the earth."

--

The incident ended up with me looking like a lolipop, albeit a not very happy one. Alice was right. I did not like the pink, blue, and yellow tanks and t-shirts she fought me into and was in mourning for my favorite brown shirt at home with the gold embroidered butterfly. I also thought of asking what the hell she thought Adam was made out of but didn't, since she was looming awfully close with the blonde hair dye.

"I see you're feeling better," said a voice beside me.

I jumped and spouted a string of words that should not be repeated. Doc looked quite shocked. "Sorry," I mumbled. "You scared me a bit."

He smiled and held out his hand for me to shake. "Doctor Carlisle Cullen at your service."

"Jazmine Adams," I replied.

"I hope my sons haven't been too much trouble." The look on my face must have said it all. "They mean well," he chuckled.

"Jasper is the only one that's half decent," I muttered. "No offense or anything!"

"None taken. Emmett seems to have taken a particular liking to you. Edward as well."

I noticed someone lurking at the end of the hall. "Uh. . . Doctor Cullen?"

"Carlisle, please. I know they're back there. They don't know that I know they're following me." He winked. "Nurses!"

"Uh-huh." I couldn't help thinking he was stereotyping the poor nurses. Surely a few were still diligently watching over their patients.

"Here." He handed me a piece of paper with an Old English type scrawl over it. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call."

I watched him walk down the hall before I was being tapped on the shoulder. I wasn't as surprised, because this time I actually heard the footsteps. Therefore, it wasn't one of the Cullens with their stealth ninja walk.

"Excuse me," squirmed the nurse under my gaze. "Did he happen to give you his number?"

I wasn't too into lying, not that I didn't have enough occasions to lie. I just wasn't very good at it. "Uh. . . yea-" The nurse snatched the sheet of paper out of my hand and waved to the waiting mob at the end of the hall. A cheer went up, and I had a feeling Carlisle wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

Jasper tapped my shoulder. I basically turned around and told him that him and his ninja walk could go to the bad place.

"How ungrateful," he huffed. "I'm your ride back to school."

I made a face. "I should be ungrateful if you're taking me back to prison."

He looked skeptical. "Do you have another suggestion?"

"In fact, I do."

"What?"

"I'm hungry. I want Chinese."

"Ed should be back with your sub soon."

"I changed my mind. He was too slow. He should eat it instead of me anyway. He needs some more meat on his bones."

Jasper smiled at that a little secretly. "As you wish, M'Lady."

We took an uneventful trip to the parking lot that ended in me staring open mouthed at a gorgeous yellow Ferrari. He must've noticed the shocked silence as my jaw dangled a couple feet below my chin. Yeah. So I exagerrated a little. Dane Cook must hate me.

"Alice's," he explained. "She gave me the keys when she got here."

I eased into the luxurious plush seats with a supressed sigh. Okay. I guess I wouldn't be suing the clothes off their backs anytime soon.

"Like it?"

"Yeah. But I'm more of an old car person." What can I say? Thunderbirds are awesome!

"Hmm," he said non-commitedly. "You're very unusual. What about the new hybrids?"

I kind of racked my brains. "Ah. I'm not too into cars, but I've seen a few, and they were pretty sweet."

He smiled. "What's your make-up color?"

". . . brown?"

He laughed. "Finally, a girl with some sense!"

I grinned. He was kind of sweet in a non-toxic way. Now, I know where the brains of the family went. I looked outside at the passing cars and buildings for awhile. It was peaceful. Cars are always like that. You can always feel the steady vibrations through the seat unless you hit the pothole in front of the courthouse that the Mayor refuses to fill in since the president wrecked there. I smiled.

--

Sleep seemed to have got me again. I fluttered my eyes and registered that it was dark. I sat up and stretched my arms. I was pretty sure it hadn't been too late when we had left. My cast hit something hard. I heard a grunt and saw Jasper look up from scrolling trough his iPod.

"Still hungry," he asked questioningly.

I nodded. "What time is it?"

"7:30."

"Holy crap! I have a test tomorrow!"

"At the brick prison?"

"Good grades and being there are two totally different things."

"Sure, they are," he said as he got out of the car. I followed in a somewhat panic.

"What are you doing?! I just said I have a test tomorrow! Take me home!"

He swirled around on one heel to face my rampage. "I've driven all the way here, listened to my iPod that has been butchered once again by Alice, and waited on you to wake up for two hours. Lord, help me if you don't eat something!"

When he put it like that, it seemed downright ungrateful of me to refuse his offer, so I decided I would do my best to eat him out of house and home. Okay, so he may not lose the house, but maybe the car.

We walked into the dubiously named _Ming Yoa _and were given a two-person table. Jasper pushed his menu toward me.

"Are you ready," asked the waiter as he took out one of those little pads of paper and a pen. I couldn't help but notice how he rather glanced in my direction a lot.

Jasper gestured to me. "You first."

I stared at the menu filled with dishes I probably couldn't pronounce if I wanted to and began rattling off attempts at the names. The waiter kept smiling and nodding until I ran out of breath.

His eyes darted between Jasper and me for a moment. "Ah. . . Will that be all?"

"Yes," said Jasper.

"So, you're having-" The waiter stopped when Jasper help up a hand.

"You don't have to read it," he said.

The waiter nodded and left. That made me the only thing available that Jasper could stare at. I did not like him staring but could not bring myself to be angry at all. Or minorly ticked off. Just the slightest bit annoyed.

"So, you're eating ten main courses, three appetizers, and two dozen donuts," he asked with skepticism.

"Got a problem with it?"

"If you get fat one day, don't blame me."

"I will. I'll also blame you for that F I'm fixing to make in history." Technically, there might be a slight possibility that I'm the one who's fault this whole mess is, but who wants to get technical? It's much easier to blame it all on hot rich men.

When the first course came, I dug in. I wasn't worried about how it looked just about how fast the food was getting into my mouth. At first, I just wanted to embarass the hell out of him, but I eventually just ended up being ravenous and some what calmed down. After finishing a grand total of both appetizers, three full meals, and half a plate of donuts, I couldn't go on.

Jasper waved a donut in my face and smirked, "Come on. You gotta finish your food."

"Go die," I replied graciously.

"That's rather difficult," he smiled.

"I could simplify that if you like."

"I doubt it."

The waiter glanced between us. "A box," he asked.

"Yeah," said Jasper with that ever gracious smile that almost drove me insane. "More than one, please."

I made an effort to look him in the eyes. "Come to think of it. . . You haven't eaten a single bite."

He wrinkled his nose. "I- I don't like Chinese."

I held up the discarded donut. "Hello! Sugar!"

"I don't like sugar either," he said.

"What kind of human being are you? Next, I bet you despise Johnny Depp too." Doesn't everyone love the beloved Jack Sparrow?

"I respect him from a business view," he said off handedly.

"You're avoiding the question of sugar addiction," I said waving the donut in front of him. "I dare you to try it." Dear Lord! I sounded like his mother! A sure sign of insanity. . .

He wrinkled his nose. "I'd rather not."

From the way he looked at it, I was sure a donut had harmed him in a past life. "Sugar is like heaven in tiny shiny processed crystal form. Combined with a donut hole made of even more processed dough that has probably been frozen and cooked ten times over, it is definitely not good for you. Therefore, it's delicious."

He chuckled and finally popped the donut into his mouth after a few minutes of glaring. I thought he might spit it right back in my face for a minute. "Gosh," I said still not entirely convinced of his sugar hate. "What _did_ you do to your taste buds?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

He stood up nad grabbed the check before leaving to pay the bill. I sucked on a straw in the complimentary water that automatically comes with your meal. Jasper was gone, and I suddenly felt a bit more like myself. Recless and a little worried. The history test was looming closer with every moment I wasted talking to this sugar-hating freak.

The waiter sat the boxes down and glanced around a bit before sliding into a seat opposite me.

"What are you doing," I hissed.

"Afraid you boyfriend will be jealous," he sneered.

"He's not -" I recognized him. "Mark Stone?" I'm afraid that I was too astounded. He looked smug.

"Small town," he shrugged.

"Yeah right. You moved to L.A. two years ago. You haven't been in a 'small town' for quite awhile."

He shrugged again. Acquired habit? "The 'rents just decided to up and move again last week."

"For sure," I replied sarcastically. I noticed his eyes were focused on something over my head. It was Jasper.

"Ready," he hissed.

Who spit on his apple? That's exactly why people need sugar. "Duh. I didn't even want to come in the first place." I felt Mark's eyes bore holes into my back, but it didn't really bother me for some reason.

Jasper and I wandered out into the car. As soon as we got in, I put my seat belt on. Jasper didn't.

"If we wreck, you'll be the one with his guts splashed over the pavement," I said off handedly.

He chuckled and seemed to cheer up. At least enough to make idle conversation all the way to my house. He was a strange one that death would make him happy. Perhaps he is in Edward's secret cult?

I told him to let me out at the Jiffy. I wasn't into strange death loving men knowing where I lived.

"You're joking, right," he asked when I demanded release.

"Of course!" I rolled my eyes. "Because I totally live at the Jiffy!"

He made a wierd face that was a cross between a pout and a you-are-an-idiot look. "I'm serious."

"I am too," I said with as much force that I could muster, because I was quickly losing my resolve. Ever since I had been with Jasper, it seemed like I was not like my normal self. I usually had the resolve of a brick wall.

"I'm not dropping you off there," he spat while looking at the goup of boys by the wall smoking cigarettes. In all reality, I knew most of the people there, but I was not one of their fans or followers.

"I'll survive," I said.

He rolled his eyes. "How? Pray tell."

"I'm a pretty good fighter," I said off handedly.

"You're in a cast," he said in a frustrated voice. "What are you going to do?! Beat 'em with it?!"

"Why not?!" I bristled. Was he sexist?! Just because I was a girl didn't mean I was helpless!

He threw his hands up. "You're a stubborn fool!"

"What's your problem? Just let me out and go home!"

"No! Carlisle would kill me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop exagerrating."

"Why? You do it."

I grabbed the door handle and began to yank on it to no avail. I turned to glare at Jasper. He had a face that bordered on angry and was holding the lock button down.

"Fine," I growled. "Go two blocks, take a right, and it's the second building on the left. Can't miss it." It was either let him drive me or kick his window out. The car was too pretty for the latter. I watched the lights flash by in a smoldering rage. Jasper had been demoted from decent.

"Carlisle wouldn't really kill me," he ventured hesitantly. "But he might strand me in Canada for a few days."

I rolled my eyes. "Still exagerrating."

"Not really," he smiled.

We pulled up at my apartment building. It wasn't the best in town, but it was definitely not the worst. I made a point to not look back at him as I walked inside especially when he revved the engine before driving off. Obnoxious turd. I felt a wave of supressed annoyance, worry, and a little apprehension wash over me as I unlocked my door. It seemed like I was more worried about the test than I had realized.

Guess what I did first? Studied? No! I prayed. I had had a strange day and even though I was quite sure some of it would soon be forgotten, I wasn't about to not tell someone about it. God seemed to be the man. He was the one who had created this insane world anyway.

"Dear God," I said in reverence. "Please don't ever let me cross paths with those cultists again. Or at least that family. They're all psychotic. What were you thinking when you made them?"

I didn't think I would ever see them again, but Fate hates me.

~--------------------------------------------------------~

A/N: MoM will now be updated weekly. Please stick around for the continuation of dear Jaz's life. I shall do my best to make it filled with hilarity, action, and romance. Maybe a little mystery and thriller thrown in there as well. Enjoy! And please comment/review!


	3. Some Stalkers Are Not What They Seem

The good thing about living in a relatively large town in that no one really cares about how you dress and everybody _doesn't_ know everybody. Therefore, I could wear just about whatever I wanted and not get caught for killing the dress code. Which is the exact reason I was not in dress code. I didn't look like a lolipop today thankfully. I was happily arrayed in my favorite brown t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black converses.

I stood in front of the mirror. "Well. Don't you look terribly happy," I asked my reflection. Then smiled as I tugged on a toboggan.

I grabbed my history book and an orange as I ran out the door. I didn't have a mother to fix me breakfast or a father to fix coffee for. It was just me and my apartment. After awhile, I had gotten used to it.

I was there early, as always. Only about fifteen minutes early but still. It was quiet in the library, so I cracked open my book and began to review for a chemistry pop quiz. I had the history down after last night. As for how I knew there would be a quiz, after awhile, you begin to notice how teachers drop hints.

In the middle of figuring out the formula for a long equation that had no point whatsoever, I saw someone sit down beside me. I didn't pay much attention to them, since just about everyone in the school feared me. When I had first gotten here, guys had thought it would be fun to tease me, and girls thought they were flirting. I had no qualms about hitting anyone, girl or guy. So after kicking a few of the resident bad boys' butts and showing the girls I wasn't about to scratch and pull hair, I was generally typed as a delinquent and left alone.

"Hey," said the new resident body.

I ignored him in hopes that he would just go away.

"Hey." He seemed a bit more impatient.

"Alright, Dean," I said irritably. "I'm not going to help you sell drugs, and no, I don't want any."

"Wow," he said. "I'm glad you don't do drugs."

I jerked my head up, because that was definitely not our resident druggie's voice. "Holy crap, Mark!" He grinned like a complete idiot. "Where did you come from?!"

"A guy's got to go to school somewhere," he replied.

"A girl's got to study to pass," I replied.

"Need help," he asked. For a second, I thought his tone sounded almost hopeful.

"No," I deadpanned.

He frowned. "It might help you."

"I'm fine," I said as I picked up my books and began to leave. Mark was pretty much amazing, but I wouldn't be swayed. I hurried outside.

As expected, school was mostly a blur. In chemistry, I think I missed a couple. I blame Mark for it. Most of the teachers gave the usual Friday routine: Have a good weekend! I planned on having a great weekend free from all traces of annoying people. It would just be me and my radio as I cleaned my apartment.

The history test finished off without a hitch. It was exactly as I had thought it would be. I was completely satisfied with the results, and nothing could ruin my mood. Unfortunately, Nothing was stalking me.

"Hey," said Mark as soon as I stepped outside.

"You've already used that line twice," I replied with an attitude that bordered on happy. "It didn't work either time."

He shrugged. "Third time's the charm."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't bet on it."

"Oh, well, perhaps the fourth time it will be."

"You're smothering me," I said and began to dash off to my bus. He threw an arm in front of me.

"What happened," he asked glancing toward my cast.

"I punched a rock," I explained as I tried to push past him, but he hadn't just grown in two years. It seemed he had put on some muscle too. I was pretty strong, I suppose, but I couldn't get past him.

His eyes twinkled. "You always were a time bomb."

"I don't believe you're acquainted with me as well as you think."

"I think I am."

He leaned closer into me. So close that I could feel his breath. To say the least, I was uncomfortable. Human contact was not on the top of my everyday occurence list. I meant to hit him with my cast, but I wasn't too used to the extra weight on my wrist. I ended up whacking his chest and depositing my books on his foot.

"Ow?"

I looked from his face to his feet incredulously. I had no idea how in the world that couldn't have had some sort of effect on him. I heard the swish sound as the buses started to pull out and was jump started back to my present predicament.

"Hey," I yelled as I made a mad dash to the bus and began banging on the side and shouting all known synonyms for "Stop or I'll kill you".

In the end, I was stranded. No bus, but I did have Mark sitting in his nice little pick up truck across the parking lot. Being a gentleman or some such thing normal people appreciate, he had offered me a ride. I refused. Mark seemed rather nice, I guess, but he didn't seem totally trustworthy, and I'd only talked to the guy for about fifteen minutes since he'd blasted back from my past. That dilemma left me being a rock outside of school.

Mark looked up from his book for about the fiftieth time and waved. He was a cocky little fool. I shook my head and opened my book. It was a simple matter of waiting him out. Pointless, I suppose, but I'm just stubborn like that.

The day wore on. I grew bored. Eventually, I had done everything from climbing trees to counting the grass. But as I did all this, Mark only sat there. It was about dusk when God decided my day should be further ruined. Or maybe got better? It was all because a certain brute pulled up in the most beautiful blue Thunderbird I had ever seen.

"Hey," he grinned. "Need a lift?"

"Where did you get this," I breathed.

Emmett shrugged with that usually infuriating smile that only Emmett can produce, but today I was beyond caring.

"It's been in our garage for awhile."

"I bet."

"Wanna ride?"

It wasn't really a contest. Sweet Thunderbird or Mark's glaring while I was stranded? "Yes."

I was in awe as I slid into the refurbished leather seats. They were sooo soft and wonderful taht they totally made up for watching birds fly for the last few hours. A thought occurred to me.

"Why are you even here? Not that I'm complaining!"

"Well, that's a step up. I'm appreciated a bit."

"It's mostly the car." I was still stroking thne leather in partial rapture.

He made an odd huffing sound and muttered something along the lines of under-appreciated elders. It wasn't like I insulted his grandmother or something. He still didn't answer my question though. I tore my eyes and attention away from the car from heaven.

"What are you doing here?"

"Alright. Well, you know how Carlisle gave you his number?" I nodded and brushed my hair out of my face. "Last night at about 11:00 o'clock, he started getting prank calls. You know, call and hang up? He figured his fan base had stolen it from you, so I was sent to check on you, do your housework, and be a slave in general."

I don't know about you, but I was beginning to like Carlisle greatly. "What about the car?"

"Jasper suggested I take one of the older ones. The one has always been my favorite." He pressed a sheet of paper into my hand. "Carlisle had to change his number again."

The front had Carlisle's same familiar scrawl on it, but on the back, there was a thick unfamiliar handwriting. "He has two numbers?"

"The one on the back is mine. I figure if you get hurt there's Carlisle, and if you want something really stupid and superficial, I'll be there."

My eyes narrowed with all traces of curiosity gone. "Next time I want breakfast in bed, I'll call you."

"And I'll be sure to bring it."

"If you make it wrong, I'll send it back."

"I'll be sure to get it right the first time," he said smugly.

I shrugged and went back to enjoying the scenery. He was being so agreeable that it was just down right strange. No normal person was content to be called a slave. I noticed the concrete jungle becoming greener.

"Hey, Slave! Where the hell are you taking me?!"

"Surprise," he grinned.

"Slaves are supposed to obey their masters!"

He shrugged. "I'm a willful slave. Beat me for it later if you really want to."

I eyed my cast. I wouldn't beat him with it right now. It would be terrible to break the poor guy's concentration. I was not suicidal and wasn't about to start being that way, therefore it would be all his fault if the precious Thunderbird nose dived off the cliff. Beatings could wait till I was on solid ground.

Eventually, he parked in front of a big white and very windowed house. I edged closer to him.

"Hey," I hissed. "Is this where the cult meets?"

"Cult?" He looked confused.

"Edward's cult." I sighed. "Look. I already know, so quit being so freaking secretive!"

He blinked a few times before bursting out laughing. I was not amused. I think I got in one good whack with my cast before he sobered up.

"You win," he sputtered. "We're a secret cult that practices black magic by sacrificing children, mountain lions, and grizzlies. It's tradition to cover ourselves in glitter, and black cloaks are in style at the secret circle right now. Oh! And we all drive blue Thunderbirds except on Thursday when it's Yellow Porsche Day."

I stared at him for awhile before crossing my arms and working up a good sulk. "Now I know you're lying."

He laughed again as he got out of the car. "Do you want Carlisle and his magic staff to come to you, or are you going to them?"

I stuck out my tongue and threw my leg over the side of the car door nad lept out. He was terribly good at teasing me. I would try my best to give him no reason to tease me in any way.

The big white house loomed like a very large and very nice present in front of me. It was a shame the most annoying people I had ever met occupied it. Emmett did NOT escort me inside. I made it a point to stomp my way in front of him, throw open the door, and scream my existence to the house's occupants. I was rewarded by the resident 'wizard's' prescence.

"Miss Adams? Is that you?"

Miss Adams? Carlisle was very nice, very pretty, and very polite, but I'd rather have his sons call me 'Miss Adams' than him. "It's just Jaz."

He smiled a little indulgently. "Of course! Well, we didn't get a proper look at your wrist. I would like you to permit me to x-ray it again. I would have just called you, but I didn't get your number, and you seem to be unlisted."

I liked my privacy which is probably why I disliked being shipped off from my school by a slave I'd barely met. My face must have conveyed these feelings very well.

"Of course, we won't do it if you don't want to." He frowned a little as if disappointed. "Emmett will take you home. Jasper gave him directions."

Oh great. Now I'll have to move. I rolled my eyes. "I don't mind." It was a lie, but he looked almost heartbroken at the thought of not being able to examine my broken body. Now that I think about it, that's kind of creepy.

Carlisle immediately brightened. "Well, follow me!"

He led me up large Victorian style steps to a very bland and dark room. There was a short desk at one end with a rolly chair. Other than that, there was only the single x-ray machine in the center of the room. It was pretty depressing, really.

Carlisle ushered me onto the table and removed my watch and belt. Apparently, metal was bad. The table was cold and hard. By the time the machine booted up, my teeth were chattering. It flashed and then I was being tugged off the table by an even colder pair of hands.

"Don't touch me," I snapped, and Emmett immediately let go with hsi face in a hurt puppy look. "You're cold! Are you trying to give me pneumonia?"

He rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

I was tugged in a very un-gentle manner to the big white living room where I was deposited onto a hard-as-a-rock couch.

"For rich people, you sure don't have good taste in furniture," I said while rubbing the new sore place on my butt.

"I'll tell Alice. She'll be delighted to drag us to every furniture store this side of the US."

I grimaced. "Don't mention it."

"Exactly."

Silence pressed down on us like the presence of Alice and the words redecorating soaked in a little too well. I hated it.

"Slave," I said after awhile. "Ice water. Now." He rolled his eyes and got up to head to the kitchen, I presume.

Once he stepped through the door, I sighed and relaxed considerably. The rock couch was still, sadly, untolerable. It occured to me that my original mission to uncover their cult-that-is-not-a-cult could totally use this Cullen-free time to do some very good snooping. Unfortunately, the beast showed up with an empty glass after I'd made my momentous decision.

"Empty?! What kind of slave can't fill up a glass of water?!"

He held up his hands. "Well, excuse me if someone forgot to pay the water bill!"

I poked him in the chest somewhat more gently than before. "This is gonna cost you," I said leaning up on my tip toes so as to get in his face and make my message clearer. "Fresh Mountain Spring Water. Cold and don't forget the ice."

He leaned down and grinned at the challenge. "As you wish, Mistress."

He walked out the door with that cocky swagger and started the car.

"Fifteen minutes," I yelled.

He gave me a wave and then was gone. I wasn't really concerned with where he went so much as how long it took him to find a genuine mountain spring (which would take way longer than fifteen minutes). I was set and ready to go. The only question was where to go first. Stairs or hall? I shrugged. The kitchen was obviously down the hall, and I figured what the hell? Let's start with the unknown!

The steps didn't creak or anything. I took that to be a good sign. As I passed the x-ray room, I noticed Carlisle bent over his paperwork. Luckily, he didn't look like he was even near moving anytime soon, and that gave me time to check out all the rooms down this hallway.

"Eeny meeny miney mo," I half sang as I ran my fingers over the doors stopping at the end of the hall.

I opened it. The room was the poster for Angsty-Goths-R-Us. It contained nearly nothing, and everything screamed black. Strange thing was that this was not a bedroom, because it lacked a bed. Instead, it had a long black couch facing a shelf holding a stereo and CDs. On the off chance that cultists have good taste in music, I began to leaf thru them. Guess what? They don't! It was all Mozart, Beethoven, and other cheesy composers that come with a new computer for free. I was starting to think they were more into yoga than black magic.

After a routine check under the couch and in the closet for skeletons, I was forced to conclude that these were the kind of people who forgot to pay water bills but not to put up their clothes.

Room Two, Three, and Four were no better - excluding that stack of 100s that I found under a pillow that smelled suspiciously like Jasper. Few family pictures were around. It was almost like they diliberately hid them or something. In fact, the whole house was entirely too clean and perfect. Almost like it wasn't even lived in!

As I was about to give up again and go throught the whole 'wait out remaining time on rock hard couch' routine, I found a fifth door. It was a study, a library, and the place where they had stashed all the family photos rolled into one. There was Jasper and Alice by the Porsche, Carlisle and another woman at Disneyland (albeit the only day you don't want to go to Disneyland), and one of Edward and Emmett goofing off with some blonde chick. The place had pictures from Italy, France, Egypt, and the Bahamas. They were old, wrinkley, black & white, sepia, new. You name it. There's a picture. Only thing is, there was no way that the ancient family portrait was real.

The Cullens looked picture perfect. There wasn't a wrinkle or tear in their clothes, and they hadn't aged a day. My eyes narrowed. I wasn't sure if black magic could give you immortality or not. That's more of a deal with the devil thing.

I reached out to touch the picture. It had to be photoshopped. The glass prevented me from touching it. I picked up the picture and noticed something behind it. A keypad.

"What the hell?!" I was shocked. This is mafia crap right here. I'd been thinking magic, but it was really the mob.

"Jaz! Got it under fifteen! Fresh natural spring water filled with- . . . Jaz?"

Crap! Know what the mafia does to spies? I don't either, so I started punching numbers like Satan was hot on my tail. As luck would have it, I hit on the right code. Thank, God!

A door slid open that I swear wasn't there before. I was stunned. I could barely hear Emmett's calls as I stood frozen in front of the freezer. It was grotesque. Bags of some red substance were on a shelf in front of me. I had the feeling it was blood. Maybe it was the fact a fat red drip like that could not be water or juice or whatever was frozen there. Or the fact that it was meticulously labeled in our resident doctor's careful scrawl. I had a feeling Carlisle's nurses wouldn't want to prank call him ever again if they saw this. I felt a whoosh, and Emmett was suddenly blocking my view of the two foot deep freezer.

"What are you doing," he growled.

My mouth did this wierd up and down motion as I tried to force words out. I didn't care what I said. Any words would do, but none came.

He shut/slammed the door and leaned closer to me while bearing his teeth. "What in hell are you doing?!"

I had to stall him. They were monsters, and I was in their grasp. I searched for a distraction. Anything! But there was nothing. That was when I did something that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I kissed Emmett.


	4. Don't Run From Problems

Yeah. So in desperation to save my own worthless skin, I kissed this gimongous brute in the middle of a library and broken glass. What else could I do?! Desperate situations call for desperate measures!

I kissed him. Then I ran. Not the 'Oh Crap It's Gym Time' run, but the 'Holy Shit I'm Gonna Get My Blood Sucked Out By A Psycopath' run. As you can guess, that's very motivating.

Luck obviously loved me today. Emmett left the keys in the Thunderbird. I cranked up adn felt the car practically purr underneath me. Tires squealed, and gravel suddenly realized it could fly. There was no way in hell I was staying there. Black magic my ass! Those freaks were bloody vampires! . . Who listened to Mozart. . . and hated donuts.

I should've known.

The thing was: I had found them out. I was a leak in their little plan, and the only distraction I could come up with was the ancient ritual of sharing spit. I briefly wondered how much a plane ticket cost until I realized once more that I was a freaking minor/fugitive.

Truth was, my 'guardian' was a stupid drunk who was satisfied as long as she was paid for keeping me. If I hadn't gotten the check at my house, she would certainly have kept it all. I just kept out enough for groceries and the apartment bill each month. Teh strange thing was that nobody knew where the money came from. I had checked the bank, but all they could say was that it came from a trust fund. I never really needed parents, so after the initial stages of Who-Am-I? I kinda just accepted it.

I couldn't get any money out by myself until I was 18. That is why a plane ticket was ruled out completely which also completely sucked, since I was about to be feast number One.

I parked the car in front of my apartment with full intentions of hijacking it for future use. If I got one thing out of this nightmare, it would be a sweet ride.

I ran to the door and began frantically fumbling for my keys. I thought I had sufficiently calmed down, but I seemed to have been mistaken.

"Hello."

I would've screamed, but there was this lump in my throat that had the density of lead. I believe it was more a squeak. And it was all Mark's fault. I believe I told the Prodigal Son something along the lines of "Get the hell out of my sight, before I personally introduce your ass to my foot." Or something like that. I'm afraid I slammed the door in his face as well.

I wanted to know how in teh world every new guy I had met had spontaneously learned my address through various ways and tactics. Doesn't anybody respect privacy anymore?! Had Jaspter randomly deemed Mark worthy of my address?!

I pulled my suitcase out from under my bed and began throwing random clothes in it. I sat on it and latched the clasp before promptly dragging it into the kitchen where I filled a Walmart bag full of oranges and various sandwich stuffers. I wasn't daft enough to forget food.

I yanked and fought my way out the door with various threats on my luggage. I walked and stumbled purposefully down the step and to the car with Mark behind me telling me random crap that wasn't worth a second thought.

He grabbed my suitcase as I was about to hoist it into the car. "Where are you going?!"

"Away from here," I shouted into his face.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I tried to tell you! Besides! What does it matter?"

He rolled his eyes. "At least, I would try to listen!"

"Well, you know what?! I don't care if you listen as long as I get out of this bloody town!"

He didn't relinquish his grip and instead, decided to close his eyes as if thinking which I certainly didn't have time for, but try as I might, I couldn't pull the suitcase from his hands. I tried to project a calm self assured appearance while I was pulling, but I'm afraid hiding emotions like fear, determination, and general stubborn-ness is not my forte. He lifted the suitcase and pried my hands away gently.

"You've gotta be safe," he said as he sat the suitcase in the Thunderbird.

It was the second shock of today, and I was going to take this chance before this abnormally strong person decided to change his mind. I hopped in the driver seat nad began to rev it up. Mark appeared at the window.

"Do you want some company?" His tone was almost hopeful.

I thought about it for a whole of ten seconds. One the road, anything could happen. It might be useful to have a blast from the past around. I kicked the passenger door open.

"Get in."

Mark grinned and somehow vaulted over me into the passenger seat. I dismissed it as relevant to future events but not important at the time. We sped away as only someone with a death wish drives. Luckily, no cops showed up. I don't think they would've caught me if they found me though. I stuck to back roads relying more on them predicting me taking the interstate. Besides, I couldn't afford to get caught up in a wreck.

After passing around thirty barns and twice as many cow fields, Mark decided to ask the inevitable and single most annoying question on a random and totally unexplained road trip.

"Where are we going?"

I ignored him.

"Where are we going?"

"Just shut up, okay?!" I couldn't help it. Seeing freezers full of blood tends to bring out a certain amount of panic in people.

He stayed silent awhile before saying, "You know, I always wanted to go on a roadtrip." He looked meaningfully at me. "But I always imagined mapping it out first."

"Things don't always go as planned," I whispered.

I didn't ever plan anything. I didn't plan on being an orphan. I didn't plan on living here. I didn't plan on never knowing my past. But I did plan on finding the Cullen's secret, and when I did find it, I had run away with my tail between my legs. I gripped the wheel. I was being a hopeless coward, and I hated every minute of it.

"What are you doing," asked Mark incredulously as I turned into someone's driveway.

"Going back."

He smiled in a very odd caring way. "Something back there has you pretty scared."

I glared at him. "Wanna bet?"

"If you mean bet on you beating the hell out of it, sure."

I smiled. "Good man."

The miles seemed to fly by, since I felt a little better and quite more accomplished. It wasn't long until Mark and I were singing like idiots along with the radio. To my surprise, I was having fun despite the fact that I was driving myself to my own death. Life's ironic, isn't it?

I parked outside of my apartment and settled down to business. After forcing Mark to lug my crap into the apartment (I had to make him pay for gas money somehow), I settled down to the grueling task of finding some garlic in my refridgerator amid teh numerous take out boxes.

"I'm hungry," stated Mark crossly.

I shoved some salt at him. "Make yourself useful."

"Doing what?!"

"Pour some salt outside my door." Salt is suppose to stop fairies, so it was worth a shot against vampires.

He gave me a look-at-the-crazy-woman face before vacating my sight. I returned to my search and was rewarded by the sight of a pack of about ten garlic cloves. I pulled them out and sniffed. Okay, so they were looking a little green adn smelled like the wrong end of a dog, but it would probably just make them more potent. I heard a crash.

"Uh. . . Jaz?"

I slammed the refridgerator and made a point of stomping into the hallway. It was there that I was stopped dead. Mark was useless.

"You spilled salt!!"

He looked sheepish. "Ummm. . . Do you have a broom or something I could clean it up with?"

"Do you know that spilling salt is bad luck?! Do you know how much I don't need bad luck right now?!"

"Oh! Come on! That's just a silly superstition!"

"I don't care! I want Luck on my side! Get out and go home!"

"But-"

"GO!"

It was there that I slammed and locked the door. He could take the salt and his bad luck back to that pit from which he came!

Next on the list of vampiratic defense measures was the holy water. I wasn't Catholic, which is why I had zero holy water in my house. Therefore, I proceeded to make houmemade holy water by saying a small prayer as I filled the pot with tap water and began to boil the hell out of it.

I fiddled with my cross necklace as I searched under my bed for my super soaker. I had bought it last year to pelt people with since the landlord wouldn't even permit a BB gun on his property. So far, I had great aim.

The doorbell rang. I stood frozen with fear for a moment before shaking it off and managing a shaky "Who is it?" This, of course, wasn't satisfactory at all.

"Who is it?" I was stronger this time, and my super soaker was full.

There wasn't an answer. The clock in the hallway ticked slowly and solidly. The silence made me angry. If you're going to ring the doorbell, you should have the decency to answer when the busy person indoors talks to you.

"All right, you - whoever you are - do not lurk in my doorway like some sort of stalker! Who are you? And what do you want?"

More silence in which my anger/determination gauge began to max out. If they were gonna come in, they should just do it already.

The doorknob began to turn then stopped. I smiled. Having the foresight to lock the door was a good thing. I began to inform my intruder of this when the knob began to turn again,and a very loud and metalic cracking sound exploded throughout the apartment. The door opened and revealed a very dispicable kind of person. A Cullen.


	5. Garlic And Holy Water Don't Work

Edward glared down at me. I raised the super soaker threateningly.

"Stay back!"

"Or what?" He sneered.

I patted the tank on it. "This baby is filled with genuine holy water." Well, genuine 'homemade' holy water, but he didn't need to know that. The same whoosh I heard in the mansion could be heard right before Edward disappeared from his previous spot.

"Edward?" I looked around.

"Are you only relying on superstition?"

The cold breath on my neck startled me into releasing the holy water all around him. I didn't know what happens to vampires after they get sprayed by holy H2O, but I didn't want to be around when it happened. I jumped on the counter and watched my quarry. Apparently, it just pissed them off.

Edward's eyes were narrowed dangerously, and he was trying to wring out his shirt. I threw a garlic clove at him and heard a satisfying thump.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!"

I shrugged. "I'm not too into vampires."

"Everything okay in there," laughed a voice outside.

"Shut up, Emmett!"

I heard a chuckle, and Edward glared daggers at an offensive piece of door. He turned back to me.

"Alright. You can come quietly or- Hey! Ow! Quit that!"

Unfortunately, I ran out of garlic. All ten of the putrid things surrounded Edward and his puddle. He was looking more ticked off by the minute. I held up a near by frying pan.

"I swear I'll whack you with this."

Edward gritted his teeth and did his wierd disappearing act. Without thinking, I whipped the frying pan backwards and hit a rock. The ringing chattered my teeth and made my eyes swim. I distantly heard Edward swear and felt myself being lifted and carried. I must've been out of it. No cars were cranked, and no planes took off, but I seemed to be going about 200mph, and there was definitely wind. First, it was buildings that blurred my eyes then trees. I wasn't as shaky as I had been, so I doubted that I was dreaming or making stuff up. A dream can only go so far.

I felt the wind ease up, and the iron grip around my waist tightened a bit. We were slowing down. My eyes weren't near as watery now, so I looked up at my glorious captor. I say this in pure sarcasm as he was not glorious what with his fuzzy hair and stiff clothes due to rapid air dry, and his face seemed a bit blacker than before. He suffered me a glance.

"What are _you_ looking at?"

"Are you always this repulsive?"

His golden eyes hardened. "For your information, women practically throw themselves at me, therefore I am nowhere near 'repulsive.'"

Emmett elbowed Edward then making him grimace.

"Jaz doesn't throw herself at you." I nodded in this wierd all-knowing way. For once, Emmett was right. "She'd rather have a dashing fellow like me."

I stopped nodding and started looking all together shocked. I would like to say that I did not- repeat NOT- turn an awful shade of red, but that would be an outright lie. I started to think about my harebrained scheme to gain time and NOTHING else. Edward's eyes bulged quite a bit, and Emmett laughed as he bent down and put a finger to my lips.

"I'm just that irresistable," he said in a sexy voice.

I glared and tried to nip his finger, because he wouldn't get it off my freaking lips! Sadly, his finger was harder than a bagel (Also known as rock bread. I prefer a nice biscuit myself.) which ended my little venture in an awkward silence.

"Oh! So dirty," he cooed.

Edward looked like he was gonna barf up a lung right then and there. I would probably accompany him in that little adventure as I currently had a vampire's finger between my teeth. Who knows where that has been? If they're immortal, that could be over a hundred years of dirt and grime witha dash of blood. I briefly wished for Germ X. Whoever invented that stuff deserves a medal.

I spat out Emmett's finger and glared as many daggers as possible at him. "Where are you taking me?! I am NOT going to be some kind of sick blood donor for your little party." If Edward could turn green, he would've.

"Ah. . . We're sorta. . . vegetarians."

Now they were gonna tell me they were some sort of mutant freak who sucked plant juice and drank ketchup. How in the world can you even have a veggie loving vamp?!

"We only eat animals," explained Edward.

My mouth dropped open. I thought that I now knew where Mrs. Hutchinson's housecat, Peaches, (Who names their cat 'Peaches'? Yeesh!) went. Poor cat. She was a really sweet and pretty white furry thing. Well, sweet to everyone except Mark. Animals always dispised him. Too bad Peaches had been eaten by scary vamps.

"For goodness sakes!" shouted Edward. "We don't eat people's pets!"

"Uh. . . Ed?" Emmett looked a little sheepish. "Remember that dog the other day that wouldn't quit barking and was so annoying?"

Edward looked quite shell shocked. "Oh, God, no! Please tell me it's just a dream!"

Did I mention that I _like_ animals? (Though I've wanted to kill my share of yappy play-with-me-till-you-die dogs.) I was a bit shocked but not near as much as Edward. Despite all the nasty stalker type things he'd done to me, I felt sorry for him.

"There there," I said as I patted his rock hard back. He looked up at me with suspicious eyes. Gosh! It's not like I wanted to kill him or anything.

Then he smiled and laughed. It wasn't a cute shy laugh. Just joyful. I grinned at him and felt myself start to giggle. Stupid infectuous Edward! To think I'd one day be laughing with a group of psychotic vampires. I guess you just gotta slap Fate on the back sometimes and say, "Good one, man! Never saw that coming!"

Emmett grunted. "If you two can stop acting like retards, it would be nice to go."

"You now Carlisle hates the r-word," said Edward suddenly serious. The guy changes moods like the wind.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah."

I raised my hand school fashion. "I have just a tiny question. Where the heck are we?!"

Edward began to walk off. "If you follow, you'll know."

I glared daggers at his back. What was he?! Some sort of anti-feminist freak?! Did he think I would just follow him without question?! Emmett poked me, and I jumped back with a squeak. He looked startled, but then grinned mischieviously. Crap. He knew I was ticklish now.

"Why, Jaz," he said impishly. "You couldn't be ticklish, could you?"

I glared before swirling on my heel and following Edward. I wasn't into lying. Especially when asked rhetorical questions. I strode fast, because stupid Edward was awfully far ahead. He disappeared through the trees. I ran and burst through to find I was behind the big white house that Emmett had taken me to before. The one with the Blood Freezer. I was a little scared, I'll admit. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Emmett.

"It'll all be fine," he said warmly.

My eyes narrowed. "How do you know?"

"They're my family," he shrugged.

I looked dead ahead. "Will the blonde chick be there?"

His hand tightened on my shoulder, and I winced. "You have no right to ask that," he replied gruffly. "Go with Edward."

I would've made a witty comeback, but when I looked at him, his eyes were sad, but his face showed nothing. He was trying to hide it. Whatever it was. Suddenly, I didn't want to leave him alone.

"I hate family meetings," I said. "If you don't have to go, I don't see why I should."

He smiled. "You're so stubborn."

I shrugged. "When did you notice this?"

He laughed then and pushed me ahead of him. I almost wished he hadn't come then. Idiot kept stepping on my shoes and trying to trip me! I mean, can an almighty immortal vampire be anymore like a five-year-old?! At least, he stopped when we got to the porch steps.

It suddenly hit me. I was meeting HIS FAMILY! I swirled around and stuck a finger in his face.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about you-know-what!"

He looked clueless. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean," I spewed.

His arm snaked around my waist, and he pulled me right up against him. I mean, RIGHT FREAKING AGAINST HIM!! We weren't just inches apart. There were no inches. I felt his breath on my face. I probably looked like a stunned porcupine. My eyes were wide, and I was bristling.

"Why don't you refresh my memory," he said with a sly smile.

I swear my face turned three shades of red: Embarrassment, anger, and (sadly) excitement. I was confused, and I hated it. I like knowing what's going on (with me most of all).

"Let me go," I squeaked in a voice that only comes out when I'm tickled (Translation: A horrible girly voice). "Put me down!"

He laughed, and I heard a loud banging. I turned to see a very wide-eyed Doctor Cullen, and by the minute, the faces were multiplying. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and a new woman.

--

If you are enjoying Jaz's adventures in any way, please review to let me know! =D


	6. Vampire Habits Bad Ones

Let's take a second to recount my fate. I had discovered the Cullens were vampires, kissed (Gah! I hate that word!) Emmett, doused Edward with holy water/garlic (Not to mention hitting him with a frying pan. Poor guy. I'd hate me too.), discovered they were veggie lovers, and was currently being harassed in a totally sexual way by a guy not just in front of his parents, but his whole family. Life's just great, ain't it? Worst of all, I swear that his dad's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Emmett, dear," said the black haired woman hesitantly. "Could you possibly. . . um, put the girl down?"

He dropped me like a red hot poker. "Sure, Mom."

Oh, great! What was I supposed to say now. "Hi, Mrs. Cullen! I know it looked like me and you son were totally trying to get it on on you porch, but I swear we weren't. Well, maybe he was, but I was totally saying 'no.' Is that a new sweater?" Yeah. That would go over really well.

Jasper rolled his eyes and gave me a hand up. "Don't worry about it," he said, and strangely, that made me feel a whole lot better.

Carlisle flicked his eyes over to Edward. Edward shook his head wiht a slight smile at me. Only an ass would think this situation was a bit funny.

"Hi, Dad," Emmett practically screamed at Carlisle as he gave him a big hug. "It's so good to see you! I brought Jaz!"

I rolled my eyes and contemplated how awful his voice was. Too loud and fake like he was hiding something. Besides, his father wasn't blind, therefore I'm quite sure he knew I was here.

"Hi, Jaz," smiled Carlisle sweetly totally blowing off his son. "I'm glad you decided to come."

Like I had a choice! "Uh. . . You're welcome?"

He took my hand like the perfect fairytale prince. "Please come in." I just nodded. Do people this chivalrous even exist?!

The faces at the door quickly disappeared as I entered. Carlisle led me through the hall on the right. I could hear Emmett muttering something to Jasper behind me. He was so annoying! That wouldn't have normally annoyed me, but I was already P. with the whole "Refresh My Memory" incident. We entered the dining room, or what I guessed was the dining room. It was mostly the mansion sized table and half a gillion chairs around it.

My x-rays were spread out at the latter end of the table, and the various Cullens were seated around it fixing their hair and playing tic-tac-toe respectively. When they saw Carlisle and I, they perked up and tried to give me a friendly smile (except Edward who was wearing a distracted glare). Carlisle sat me down beside him.

"Jaz," he said excitedly. "Have you ever broken something before?!"

I didn't know what to make of him or say. His eyes were bright and curious. Luckily, I didn't have to answer.

"Your wrist is completely healed! I've never seen anyone heal this fast! Ever!" He paused. "Okay! So there is one exception, but that's all! Jaz, do you know what this means?!"

"Uh. . . I'm wierd?"  
"No! Of course not!" He waved a hand impatiently. "You're exceptional! Rare, I admit. But special!" He grasped both of my hands and looked deep into my eyes. "Jaz. . . what I want to ask is. . . " He was biting his lip which in a vampire is disconcerting.

"Yes?"

"Can I take your blood?!" he exploded. "And your pulse after excercise?! Maybe even a CAT scan?! What abou-?!"

"Hold on a minute there," I said. My head was spinning. "You want my blood?!"

"Just a small sample," he said. "Enough to run tests on, study, -"

"Taste?"

"--- Do you mind?"

There was a mutual gasp from around the table.

"It's not like I'm gonna bite her," he spat a little irritably.

"Hold on! What's the deal with biting?"

"Well," explained Alice, "we're venemous. One bite and BAM! You're a vampire!"

"It's not that simple," muttered Edward. "It's hard to stop drinking. If we bit you, you'd probably die. We would suck you dry."

"What is being a vampire like?" I couldn't help it. I was curious.

Edward leaned forward as if about to tell a fascinating story. "We're strong, hard, and sparkle in the sunlight." It explained a lot. "Fast, immortal, and inhuman." I felt my breath catch. I wanted it. "But-" There is always a catch. "Our souls are damned to hell. We can't feel all you can. The pleasure of food is gone. Your identity fades. Bloodlust replaces your human emotions. Life, frankly, is hell."

I swallowed hard. Bloodlust. "Do you lust for my blood?"

Edward breathed in deeply and fixed me with his stone cold eyes. "Yes, and it is so very sweet."

I couldn't move or breathe only look into his eyes. The danger I'd always felt around them suddenly became real, and it felt so very good. "Edward, how old are you?"

"Ninety three and forever seventeen." He blinked and freed me from his spell.

Forever sixteen. Sweet. I smiled briefly at the pun. What would I miss? The drunken guardian? Abandonment? Oranges? The only thing I might miss would be food. When you think about it, that's pretty sad. I stood up and clenched my hands by my sides being careful to keep my head up.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"First door on the right," said Mrs. Cullen with an understanding smile. I couldn't begin to think what the crap she thought she understood. I mean, she'd only known me for a total of ten minutes, if that.

I stormed out after a mumbled 'thanks.' I practically hurdled in the bathroom. It wasn't as luxurious as the rest of the house. It was white, red, and practically unused. The lock clicked,and I sank down on the floor. I did something I should never admit to. Ever. I cried. I cried for my mother and father I never knew, the friends I wished I had, and the life I wanted to lose. Nothing has only bad points.

What would it mean to be immortal? Would it be lonely? Would I need someone to share it with? I couldn't see why. I had been alone my whole life. What would a little longer hurt? There were so many adventures in the world and so much life to live. I wanted to live it. I stood up and splashed my face with hot water to try and get the red out. As far as I was concerned, I wasn't dying. Just being reborn. My old life was now gone. As cheesy as it sounds, somehow it felt like my tears had ended that life.

When I entered the room, Edward's eyes narrowed. I met his gaze straight on. I was strong and (apparently) durable. I could last what he threw at me. I wanted an unending life, so I could live the present and help the future. I smiled a wry smile inwardly. It seems almost like I'd be a super hero, and who knows? One day I might help people like that. I would have plenty of time to decide.

"No," said Edward forcefully.

"No what?" What did he think I would say?

"You're not becoming one of us."

My eyes narrowed. How had he known my question? I'm not THAT easy to read! "Why not?"

"We might kill you," he shrugged.

"Boons come with risks," I shrugged back.

He slammed a fist on the table making a loud cracking sound. "This is NOT some kind of freaking boon!! It's a curse!!"

Mrs. Cullen put a hand over Edward's fist. "Calm down, Sweetheart," she smiled. "No need to break the table. . . again."

Does someone need anger management or what? Edward glared at me hatefully before promptly standing up and leaving the room.

"What's his problem," I asked no one in particular.

"Edward hates being a vampire," Mrs. Cullen replied while examining the crack with a small frown. She looked up at me. "Of course, not venemently. He's the kind to get rid of what he truly hates."

My eyes widened. Suicide? Surely, she couldn't be serious! "But, Mrs. Cullen-"

"Esme," she said with a smile. "We're all on first name basis here."

"Uh. . . Okay. Esme, isn't everyone for the change besides him?" Silence. "Emmett?"

"Sorry, Babe." I let the rude comment slide.

"Carlisle?"

"Definitely not! You're an amazing mystery all by yourself!" I should've known.

"Jasper?"

"Wouldn't want you to miss out on donuts, would I?"

I glared at him a moment. "Alice?"

She shrugged. "Why not?" Finally! A yes!

"Esme?"

"I'm gonna have to go with my sons on this one." Her face was slightly apologetic.

Oh joy! I get one out of six votes. Thanks for all the confidence. Well, I guess I shouldn't be hard on them. They've only known me for a total of two days. Oddly enough, I was being quite rational. Yeah. Be surprised. I bet I could convince them eventually though.

"What now," I asked. "Do I just go home and return another day?"

"It would probably be best if you never returned," pointed out Esme in the nicest way of saying "Never come back" I've ever heard.

"What?! I'm supposed to just forget everything?!"

"It's the humane choice," she sighed.

"Humane?"

"Well, if you insist on remembering us and treating us as face, we either have to kill you or turn you," said Alice. She licked her lips at the word 'kill' which rather freaked me out.

"You are real," I said.

"Aren't you afraid," asked Jasper curiously.

I seriously thought about that for a moment. My danger thrill was nice, yes, but for some ungodly reason I didn't know, I couldn't bear to leave this strange and mysterious world I had somehow uncovered. It was wierd. What I couldn't decide was whether I was willing to die for it. Briefly, I wondered how much I would regret it if I took the 'safe' road. I couldn't bear it. Better to live a short full life than a long empty one.

"No." My eyes were hard and determined. I would not fear my world. The one I had chosen.

--

Thank you for reading! When I was typing this out, I got something very. . . dirty out of Edward's description of a vampire. See if you catch it! Please review!


End file.
